


[Art] Contrary To Expectation

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Pets, Romance, Secret Santa, Sleeping Together, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [HannibalHoliday 2017] Hannibal knew that being with Will would mean having a bunch of dogs around, and while this would take some time getting used to, he would gladly accept that for the bliss of having Will's presence by his side. However, what he didn't expect was that their animal companions ended up being an army of cats instead. An even bigger surprise was him liking all of them and letting them do as they pleased. Then again, he liked to sleep pressed as close as possible to Will anyway.





	[Art] Contrary To Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch-hit for the [HannibalHoliday 2017](https://hannibalholiday.tumblr.com) Gift Exchange, over on tumblr.
> 
> Drew this as gift for [ Lincoln.](linky-lonk.tumblr.com)
> 
> Dear Lincoln, sorry this is late, I underestimated how long this would take me and I wanted to try my best drawing you this, even if it's a pinch-hit. Hope you like it at least a little bit and had great holidays and a good start into the new year! <3

[](https://imgur.com/4i5hJBe)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/169219996377/hannibal-knew-that-being-with-will-would-mean)


End file.
